


玩气球

by YuHX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuHX/pseuds/YuHX





	玩气球

金珉奎有点委屈，因为他在演唱会上不小心踢爆了徐明浩心心念念的气球，被念叨了好久。  
-  
一个气球而已，徐明浩就是觉得好玩，才有事没事提一嘴。金珉奎却吃起了气球的醋。  
-  
"你就那么喜欢气球吗？"  
-  
他们在床上激战正酣，金珉奎突然来了这么一句，本来就已意乱情迷的徐明浩一时没反应过来，在重重的两下撞击下红了眼角，慢半拍的大脑才组装起了破碎的词汇。  
-  
"恩......好玩。"他在性事中本用来述说爱意和呻吟的嗓音乍一分出来说这么句正经话，染在之间的黏糊劲一点没消，像一颗融在手心的奶糖。  
-  
金珉奎对这个答案十分不满，低哼一声，故意折磨般碾磨起徐明浩身体的敏感点，生生要把人干到说不出话。  
-  
"明浩，明浩，今晚让我和你睡吧。"  
-  
"明浩呀，我保证不会了！"  
-  
徐明浩有一个周没把金珉奎放进自己的房间，甚至连8bar都掐着点把他推出去。可耐不住大狗狗一样的委屈脸，徐明浩还是心软了。  
-  
他刚洗完澡，一身灰条纹睡衣有点松松垮垮，纽扣开到了锁骨以下。金珉奎站在门边玩他的手指。  
-  
“明浩，我发誓我不会像上次那样的。”  
-  
他知道徐明浩脸皮薄，说话时几乎要贴到他的脸上。  
-  
都是年轻气盛的小青年，徐明浩被他低沉的声线敲在心头，抑制不住地漾起波纹。一周没有开过荤的身体居然被一句不带色情的话就撩拨起了兴趣。  
-  
徐明浩妥协一样地让出了半步位置，伸手趁机在金珉奎腰上捏了一记。  
-  
“你说的。”  
-  
金珉奎咧嘴一笑，插在口袋里的手紧了紧——那里面放了一小袋洗干净的气球。  
-  
他小心翼翼地落了锁，看见徐明浩正从抽屉里翻出用了一小半的ky。  
-  
“你要喝点红酒吗？”  
-  
ky被放到柜子面上，徐明浩又站起身来去拿喝了一半的红酒瓶。睡觉前，亲吻前，做爱前，他们总会用盛着苦甜液体的高脚杯互相碰撞。  
-  
金珉奎想了想，决定还是不要那么早暴露自己的杀手锏。  
-  
红酒的香气在他们之间是勾人的。徐明浩盘着腿坐在床上，然而透过薄薄的睡裤，金珉奎可以确定他硬了。  
-  
他们交换了全是酒液的亲吻，徐明浩故意把金珉奎含着的所有液体一起囫囵抢走。他每次都这样，把亲吻变成了争夺领地的游戏。  
-  
金珉奎才不和他争，只在他唇上品味了好一会儿残留的酒香。接吻就变成了醉人的行动。  
-  
他们可能是互相解的扣子，也可能是自己胡乱捻开了自己的衣服扣。黄白色的灯光下他们在闭着眼亲吻，谁也不知道自己手里握着的那块布料归属于谁。  
-  
红酒才喝了一轮就被重新放回了原地。然而亲吻也让徐明浩淡白的肌肤上泛起了粉。  
-  
“明浩啊，你看，我带了你喜欢的东西。”  
-  
金珉奎把气球从口袋里掏出来。五彩斑斓的一小叠，因为心急的擦拭而在褶皱处还有着水光。  
-  
“什么？”  
-  
徐明浩被剥得精光，正陷在自己的棉被里。先前的亲吻早把年轻的身体对荤腥滋味的渴求给勾的锋芒毕露，那平时乖顺的性器此刻高昂着头。  
-  
金珉奎拈起一个红气球，举到徐明浩面前。  
-  
“你喜欢的。”  
-  
徐明浩没反应过来：“你拿气球干嘛？现在又不能玩啊。”  
-  
他的小腹洁白，薄薄一层漂亮的肌肉让窄细腰身一起绷出了有些美艳的图样。金珉奎把气球全都放上去，对比了好一会儿颜色，实在有点选择困难，嘟嚷着问：“你喜欢什么颜色？”  
冰凉胶皮的触碰令徐明浩微微战栗了一下，鼻腔甚至能闻到新气球的气味。他有点搞不懂金珉奎在干什么，手撑着被子团让自己坐起来一点，而那几个气球便顺势滑到他的腿上，其中一个不尴不尬地搭在了立起的性器上。  
-  
金珉奎乐了：“好吧，我知道了。”  
-  
“不是……你知道什么啊？”徐明浩感觉有点不对劲。气球有点小，金珉奎在捏着吹气口拉伸着。他看到这一幕愈发觉得不好，可是好奇宝宝心理作祟，偏偏就想看看金珉奎究竟搞什么鬼。  
-  
然后他被一个吻遮住了视线，下身随之一紧。  
-  
金珉奎居然把气球套在他的阴茎上了！  
-  
红色的小气球只能套到一半，原本就很窄的进气口此时紧紧地吸着柱体。徐明浩看着就觉得羞耻，伸手要把它拔掉，却被金珉奎握住了手。  
-  
“明浩不是喜欢吗？”  
-  
“喜欢什么？我不喜欢。”徐明浩有点点恼。金珉奎却存心的，甚至伸手去弹了弹鼓起一点的小红气球：“这个啊，气球。我上次问过你哦，说喜欢来着的。”  
-  
“明浩是口是心非吧？”  
-  
他一只手的手指在气球没有裹到的性器部位上蹭揉着。徐明浩“呜”了一声，彻底软了手腕。金珉奎尝试着把他一点点抱在怀里，让他背靠着自己的胸膛，这让他更加顺手地玩弄徐明浩的性器。  
-  
他甚至低下头舔咬徐明浩的耳垂。  
-  
“我知道你喜欢，嗯？”  
-  
徐明浩被他摸得骨头都软了，小腹微耸。金珉奎热衷于取悦他，在他们正式做爱前，为徐明浩手交一直是他研究的一大课题。  
-  
他把徐明浩的左耳耳垂含得湿漉漉的，又开始不知满足地咬上耳骨。而放在徐明浩下体上的手把那根硬物翻起来，正一点点刮蹭着根部。  
-  
徐明浩咬着牙，后颈蹭着金珉奎的肩膀仰起，从他的喉咙里发出了细细的呻吟声。  
-  
金珉奎玩他的阴茎时就像是小朋友得到了百玩不厌的玩具，他甚至在不停地撸那个气球，好让它套的更牢。徐明浩曲着腿，侧着脸，嘴唇离金珉奎的脖颈很近，近到他每一声喘息都在那些敏感的肌肤上留下热湿的气。  
-  
他像是委屈的小孩，一边喘气一边嘟嚷着重复：“拿走，我不喜欢。”但他的身体很喜欢，喜欢金珉奎用突发奇想来对待他。他的阴茎在被手指轻捏和揉搓，金珉奎隔着气球的胶皮去磨他的圆滚头部上的小裂孔，这让他忍不住惊叫了一声。  
-  
“金珉奎！”  
-  
他像受惊的小兽般抖了抖，一双漂亮的手紧紧掰住了金珉奎的膝盖，在上面摁出手指的红印。  
-  
金珉奎并没准备一开始就把他玩射了，吻了吻那个被自己咬红了的耳朵，在床单上摸了个滚落的气球。  
-  
他手长，床也不大，前倾了身子就能够到ky，徐明浩背对着他，想回头看看，又被故技重施地吻住了唇。  
-  
金珉奎把气球套在手指上，才发现这小玩意儿又多紧，这让他不禁看了一眼徐明浩神采奕奕的性器，有点担忧会不会勒坏了。  
-  
ky打在微鼓的气球上，很浪费地把整个气球浸染成了一团湿滑又皱巴巴的胶皮。金珉奎趁着接吻的功夫用另一只手试了试徐明浩腿间的小洞，已经能摸到一点湿意，甚至讨好着舔了一下他的指尖。  
-  
徐明浩已经有点猜到他要做什么了，但是当那团气球被手指一起囫囵塞进他穴口里时他还是绷紧了腰上的肌肉。气球哪怕是涂满了润滑也带着胶皮的涩，这让徐明浩感觉自己可以成为娇嫩的肠肉被挂住了，随着被气球裹紧的手指的深入而拉扯得有点疼。当气球往里推时，他的肠肉在拒绝，前面的内壁纠缠着气球表面，被带着往里拉。他疼的吸气，可当金珉奎开始用手指抽插时他又被那迟钝的，会停留在原地的气球给折腾得呻吟。  
-  
金珉奎也不太好过，他的手指因为包了一层气球在外，被穴肉吮吸时都感觉不太真切，这让他有点失去分寸感，比以往更加大力地搅着里面推推挤挤的软肉。  
-  
徐明浩被他搅弄得又疼又酸，有一些还没被开拓的部位被按压下撕开了肉缝。然而这样直白凶猛的搅动也让他情动，他的手早从金珉奎的膝盖滑到了床单上，把床单攥得一团糟，而他的屁股被气球和手指一起鲁莽地压到了前列腺，汹涌澎湃的快感让他止不住地收缩着肉口，也让他忍不住地渴望更猛烈的搅动，好把他内里全搅成泥泞。  
-  
“啊……珉奎，珉奎——别玩——别玩了。”  
-  
徐明浩双腿被大分，他背靠着金珉奎的胸膛，几乎是以一个完全被动的姿势被控制在怀里被玩穴，然而这姿势是那么的温情，让他一时间都没反应过来。  
-  
“为什么？你不是喜欢吗？”  
-  
金珉奎的手指带着气球在他体内揉动。  
-  
“不，不喜欢了。”徐明浩是一个情感很细腻的人，这也体现在激素对他大脑的强烈作用效果——才只是被换了法子的玩了一下，他就已经有点要掉泪了。这让他的声音十分像无助的小兽，金珉奎心里一颤，终于依依不舍地把那颗气球给拉了出来。  
-  
徐明浩蜷缩着脚趾，嘴唇微张，直到气球和手指一起从他穴口里挤出来，他才如释重负一般发出了一声小小的呻吟。  
-  
金珉奎亲他的发旋，重新挤了润滑准备给他扩张。  
-  
徐明浩好像还没有回神，被手指侵犯时遵循本能带着泪意“呜呜”了几声，丝毫没有平时想把呻吟咽回肚子里的样子。没有气球阻隔的手指扩开了他的肉口，在灯光下光明正大地伸进他的体内。  
-  
肉道被前面的气球玩得已经半开，扩张做的也很容易。金珉奎抽出自己还沾着水光的手指，吻了吻自己啃咬过的那只耳朵。  
-  
“安全套在你这吧？”  
-  
徐明浩又陷在了被子堆里，看着金珉奎咬开包装，把安全套套在硬物上。他裤子拉到膝盖，坚实的大腿和尺寸傲人的挺立都让徐明浩感觉自己被欲火狠狠灼烧了一遍。  
-  
虽然他自己的也很大，但是金珉奎的那个等一会儿是要嵌进自己体内的。  
-  
徐明浩脸又被自己的想象烧红了。金珉奎偏偏要在把阴茎顶在他穴口时故意逗他：“我和明浩一样，都套上了气球。”  
-  
一样什么一样？徐明浩本来在伸手揽住他的脖子，听到这句话腰部一用力，挺起上半身狠狠地亲上金珉奎的唇。  
-  
他用舌头和金珉奎打架，好让爱人别再说这些令自己害羞的话。红酒的香气经久不衰，徐明浩吻着吻着就忘了自己的处境，愈发像一只争夺领地的小狮子。金珉奎猛然进入时他猝不及防地“啊”了一声，却全数堵在了吻中。  
-  
怕伤到他的腰，金珉奎是抱着他做的，重量全压在自己身上。  
-  
性与征服或许是快感的一大来源，但金珉奎每每把自己插进徐明浩的体内，总觉得自己的心尖跟着颤了一下。同样是激素的作用，但爱意和性欲果真是不一样的。纯粹的包裹与推搡并不足以让他意乱情迷。  
-  
但是和爱人贴合，交融的错觉却可以。  
-  
徐明浩看起来很单薄，脱了衣服才能看见底下因为健身而积攒起的一点肌肉。可还是瘦，金珉奎像是怕把他撞散架了，不敢太快，只是每一下都很重，插进，又拔出，再狠狠撞进去。徐明浩被放躺在被子上，双腿大张，那个套在他阴茎上的红气球因为移动而有些滑落，被金珉奎看见后又不由分说地撸了回去。  
-  
徐明浩没空理那个小饰品，他被操得整个屁股都酸麻到爽，只能发出一些单音节的轻吟。  
-  
他的臀又弹又软，金珉奎发狠时用手抓住那两瓣臀肉掰开，捏出了红色的印记。徐明浩两条长腿明明踩在床上，却像是无处接力一样彷徨。他被金珉奎啃了锁骨，舔了乳珠，就连光洁的腹肌上都留下了吸吮过后的红印，但他一点也没有余力去反应那些在他身体上燃起的小簇火焰。  
-  
交合处已经被徐明浩自己的水给润得反光。男性的气息悄悄盖过了隐晦的红酒香，有点腥，但是却让他们二人都更加兴奋。  
-  
金珉奎不是爱在性事里逗乐的人，他喜欢用自己的身体和徐明浩的身体互相取悦。而徐明浩紧致小嘴里的软肉实在是太过销魂，完全就是在舔吸他的柱体，又热又湿，缠得他欲罢不能。  
徐明浩被他碾着敏感点操，根本受不住，他一边胡乱呻吟着一边无意识地想并腿。被阻挡后他吞吃物什的小口难耐地开始收缩，但他面上仍是在冷静与沉溺之间共处的表情。  
-  
金珉奎爱惨了他。身体的本能反应和他的意识之间的反差就像一剂春药，让金珉奎头脑里混乱得只剩把他拆吃入腹这一个想法。  
-  
于是他俯下身子，说了一句烂俗了的调戏话：“明浩，你吃的好棒。”  
-  
“……”徐明浩被他一句话弄到喉咙一梗，被干的感觉更加张扬跋扈起来，硬着头皮骂了一句：“滚。”可惜他带着哭腔，滚字发了半个音就变成了哭泣的呻吟。而他的身体恐怕不归他的思想管，吃金珉奎吃得更香了。  
-  
金珉奎情不自禁，又怕抓伤他，几乎要把他的被子给撕成两半。徐明浩喘着气，眼角沾染着淡淡的水渍，让金珉奎忍不住低头去吻。有点干涩的唇划过眼角的皮肤，徐明浩不禁一颤，伸手抱住他的脖子。  
-  
他的身子整个儿都在抖，不止是金珉奎能看在眼里的，就连那个紧紧受着撞击的肉洞也在抖。徐明浩在他耳边忍不住地呜咽，而穴肉攀紧了进出的柱体，他自己套着气球的性器正贴在两具躯体之间小幅度的摩擦。  
-  
金珉奎知道他要高潮了，低喘着在他耳边安抚他：“我帮你好不好？”  
-  
动作有点别扭，他一只手要撑着自己身体，一只手探到徐明浩的下身。徐明浩平日里都偏凉的两条腿被一场性事烧的发热，可真被金珉奎火热的掌心一碰，还是小巫见大巫。  
-  
金珉奎是打定主意了要让那颗小气球呆在那儿，连着气球一起把徐明浩的性器握在手心。每每撸动一下，他就挺着腰狠狠干几次。徐明浩被撞的七荤八素，感觉自己都要支离破碎了。  
-  
“呜！”  
-  
穴肉被反复摩擦得有点发肿，被性器碾过的感觉又疼又爽。徐明浩被前后两端的快感夹击，小小的一张脸上都要因为无法接受而表情崩坏。金珉奎的拇指隔着气球胶皮摁揉他的铃口，小小的裂缝被胶皮压得火辣，然而肠肉的战栗毫不客气地传给了性器，徐明浩胡乱攥住了金珉奎的衣服。他上半身被自己提起来，半张着嘴，抖着身体射在了气球里。  
-  
金珉奎还握着那根玩意儿，清楚地感觉到气球被冲击力打得发颤，然后手心里的性器慢慢软了下去。他顺势把徐明浩揽进自己怀里，让他坐直，而自己的性器则操进了更深的地方。  
-  
金珉奎捏了捏那个鼓着精液的小气球，几乎是本能地在耸腰。他动的太快了，徐明浩刚刚射完，腰快没了力气，而肠肉却还在向巅峰的快乐攀升。他用牙咬住了金珉奎的衣服，眼泪从眼角沁出，沾在脸上反着光。  
-  
“嗯呜呜……”  
-  
太过了。真的太过了。本是柔顺的肠肉徒劳地绞紧，要和贯入的硬物做无谓的抗争。徐明浩的两条腿在被单上无意识地摩擦，屁股被撞击到缩得再紧也毫无用处。他眼前开始发白，除了自己紧贴着的那个火热的胸膛外，房间里的一切全部颠倒又断裂。他就在金珉奎的怀里战栗起来。  
-  
一股热液淋到了金珉奎的性器上。  
-  
徐明浩的内里真的太热太紧致，金珉奎甚至感觉自己是被吸出来的。浓精打在安全套上，徐明浩却受了惊似的往他怀里窜了窜。他松开牙齿，那个被他叼了好一会儿的衣料上晕出了深色。  
-  
金珉奎喉头的滞感让他毫不犹豫地抱紧了怀中人。他的性器在徐明浩体内逐渐偃旗息鼓，被套套里自己的精液与外面黏糊的肠液一起泡的他满足地叹气。  
-  
徐明浩被前后两端的极乐给冲撞得没了力气，头靠在爱人肩膀上，任凭金珉奎摸索到他刚软下去的性器。  
-  
“……丢掉。”他感觉自己性器上的那个小气球终于被拔下来了，还挽留般吸了自己一下。他连看都不想看一眼，闭着眼嘟嚷。  
-  
金珉奎给气球打了个结，免得那些精液流出来，安抚性地在他头发上亲了一下。  
-  
“还要洗澡吗？”  
-  
他摸到徐明浩的脊背上都出了一层薄汗，有点担心会生病。徐明浩手脚都是软的，试了一下发现爬不起来，只好继续靠在金珉奎怀里休息。  
-  
“等一下……我现在没力气。”  
-  
他顿了顿，从麻木中渐渐恢复的穴肉像是感觉到了什么，又艰难的开口：“你能先从我里面出来吗？”  
-  
金珉奎刚准备抽出性器，突然福至心灵：“你先回答我一个问题。”  
-  
徐明浩脸上又开始发烧，微肿的肠壁异常敏感：“什么？”  
-  
“喜欢气球还是喜欢我？”

-

-END-


End file.
